lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yudo Maeda
Yudo Musubi Maeda is the Main Protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! GENESIS and the alter ego for the two gods The Creator of Existence and The Bringer of Armageddon. Personality He is Calm, Wise, and always Convinced of what he is doing, but in the same time he thinks that he is always right, and doesn't listen to his friends, and that was the reason he led the world to the Armageddon and his friends to their death. he is always sure that it doesn't how matter things are complicated, there's always a solution, and even in the darkest times there's light, but also in the bright times, he is scared that it'll go away to let the hard times come. He came to Exophoria when he was 10 years old along with Dr. Armedikan. He attends a duel school to advance in the social life. His Dueling Skills rise higher and he becomes the best duelist In the world after Yuji Nakajima and saves the world from the Infected New Generation Reploids and their Creator Dogma, and reverses the Armageddon in his duel with Nyastra using Reversal Infinity to rewrite the fate of the world, and battles against The Creator of Existence in a final duel to settle the fate of the universe and prevent any other battle between The Creator of Existence and The Bringer of Armageddon. Design Appearance Yudo’s usual outfit consists of a Red Unbuttoned Jacket and a Blue Tie on his neck, and Dark Jeans, his Hair is Red Coloured with Golden Edges. On his belt there is a deck box containing his deck. In his Normal Form his eyes are green, when he becomes The Creator of Existence his eyes turn Blue, when he becomes The Bringer of Armageddon his eyes turn Red. When he is in The Balance of the World form his eyes get dichromatic colours, the left one's colour becomes Red and the right one's colour becomes Blue. Abilities Yudo's Abilities in his Normal Form is being able to script what he wants in the middle of his duel, he is also able to contact with his monsters and talk to them. In his Creator of Existence form, he is able to Bigbang Summon without the need to get digital cards and being able to Summon as much Bigbangs as he wants. In his Bringer of Armageddon form, he is able to always replace his cards with their evil counterparts, and create Bigbang monsters using his dark power. In his Contrast Form (Balance Form) he is able to draw whatever he wants and thinks of, and has the same abilities he has in his other forms. Biography '''To be done…’’’ Relationships '''To be done…’’’ Deck Yudo Plays a Cosmo'n deck while in his Normal and Creator of Existence Form with Generic Monsters that support Bigbang Monsters. While in his Armageddon form he also plays a Cosmo'n deck, but with the dark Counterparts of his favourite cards, And the dark Counterpart of his Cosmicburst Dragon, Darkburst Dragon. their main Task is being Equipped to the Bigbang monsters (and mostly Cosmicburst Dragon) to give them abilities and immunities. Also the Cosmo'ns can Quickly evolve into their stronger forms by using NEXT GENERATION and Cosmo'n Evolution. Category:Characters